Betrayal
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Um...Xena does a tango and ends up pregnant, and a betrayal could rip them apart will one of them save their friendship? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

by

Lady Razeli

Chapter One

"Dance is a way of life." Xena said to Gabrielle who had been inquiring Xena as to why she didn't dance and why she wouldn't just for the fun of it. They were one the rode not far from Amphipolis. It was hot even for a summer day, and Gabrielle had nothing to write. Although she loved to write and there was almost never a day in their life something of interest happened, she felt that today they needed to do something different if they were going to spend the day relaxing away from people.

"Dance is apart of life, Xena, everyone dances no matter what they say; Come on get up and dance you'll be totally relaxed after." Gabrielle said.

"No, Gabrielle, I told you, dancing is a way of life it expresses emotions more than words ever could, dance is the most sacred thing the gods put on earth." Xena said."I'm telling you, you'd be a disgrace to the dancers of Shiva in India, you never just dance."

"Xena, you talk as if strange things happen when you dance." Gabrielle said as she danced around. When Xena didn't say anything she looked at her.

"Don't tell me..." Gabrielle started.

"Well I've never actually seen it happen, but I'm open minded." Gabrielle looked at her strangely for a moment as if fear was building up inside her.

"Haha very funny stop trying to scare me, Xena." Gabrielle said, but from her movements as she dance uncoordinatedly she was weary of her movements. The next day when they entered Amphipolis nothing had happened to her, so she stopped being scared reasured Xena was only teasing.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked as everyone moved about as if preparing for some sort of show.

"Dance competition between Amphipolis and Eion."

"Oh, is it every year or what?" Gabrielle asked.

"Every year around this time, goes back to before my mother was born, I usually try and avoid coming here at this time, but Mother said we had to get here by today." Gabrielle nodded and thook three steps to keep up with Xena's long stride towards the inn. They walked in to find it empty except for Cyrene and a man. He was as tall as Xena, dark skinned, low cut hair, full lips, ebony eyes, and well toned muscles. It was clear he came from a tribe farther into Africa than her friends in Egypt. She'd never been that far down before, and had never met anyone from there. Farther from the coast she heard they were wild and uncivilized, so unlike Marcus who was born in Greece. The man was wearing black leather pants, and boots to match. His shirt was white and loose, and definately made of egyptian cotton. He was definately Xena's type, and she was to his liking as well from the way he checked her out.

"Xena, this is Rameses, Rameses this is my beautiful daughter, Xena." Cyrene said.

"Nice to meet you." Xena said finding her voice and holding out her hand. They clasped forearms. He had a strong grip.

"Likewise." Rameses said."Um...if you'll excuse me Cyrene I think I hear my friend calling me." He left quickly obviously embaressed.

"Well what did you think?" Cyrene asked as they all watched him leave.

"Where did you find him?" Xena asked trying not to sound like she hoped her mother was executing a well planned match making scheme yet again.

"Oh he just waltz into town one day." Cyrene said.

"Really." Xena said.

"Yep, he's been most helpful around here, but he's unbelievibly shy, as well as one of the best dancers I've ever seen, he's entered in the contest to represent the village you know." Cyrene said.

"On his own or did you force him?" Xena asked.

"On his own, told me right after, thought he'd made a big mistake, and wanted me to get him off the list." Cyrene said.

"What a man." Xena whispered so low that Cyrene and Gabrielle didn't catch it. She liked a man who could sign up for a dance contest without a woman telling him too. Usually men didn't sign up for this sort of thing volunteerily they'd be teased.

"Hey Cyrene why is there a contest?" Gabrielle asked coming out of her trance. She was sure she was in love with man, she hadn't felt this way since Perdicus had been killed.

"Oh its just that Eion and Amphipolis hate each other. Ever since Eion had stolen from us and cheated us on market days this has just been a peaceful way to settle our differences after some war that occured between this village and Eion." Cyrene said.

"How lovely, see Xena I told you, dancing is for peace not a way of life." Gabrielle said."I'm going to go enter that contest and you should too. I hope Rameses still needs a partner."

"Hey that reminds me, what was so urgent that we had to get here by the festival." Xena said turning towards her mother, as well as changing the subject.

"Well dear, Gabrielle, Rameses needed a partner so I volunteered you to be his partner." Cyrene said.

"You already signed me up too didn't you." Xena said.

"Yes, but don't get upset you know if you win than the money goes to any charitable organization you want." Cyrene said. Xena wouldn't dare say no, she had her beliefs, but Rameses was what she wanted and this was a way to get him.

"If its for charity." Xena said sighing.

"But I was gonna dance with..." Gabrielle started.

"No worries Gabrielle I'm sure we can find you a partner." Cyrene said missing the lovestruck look in her eyes. Xena did as well as she walked out to go find Rameses they had a routine to plan and practice, and that meant time together and hopefully alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What are you doing?" Xena asked Gabrielle when she walked into the local dance room Cyrene had reserved for her and Rameses a week later.

"I came to watch your practice and see how far you two have progressed." Gabrielle said innocently. In truth she had come to see Rameses and perhaps distract him. Distraction meant he wanted her. Rameses walked in ready to dance. Xena put on her heels, and practiced moves not working on any specific routine that Gabrielle could see. She tried to distract him, but both their attentions were on the dance and the intricate steps. Dancing was a way of life they both knew that and they would not screw it up. When dancing in front of the public you must dance as if it is your life for it is a way of life. A way to communicate things you could never say with words. When you danced you devoted your entire being to it and that's what set them apart from all the rest.

"What dance are you two doing?" Gabrielle asked at dinner.

"A dance I encounter on the borders of Spain." Rameses said."Music is a way of life there and it is where I learned to dance."

"Yea, its very hard to learn and takes a lot of previous skill, and practice." Xena said.

"Oh I can't wait to see it." Cyrene said."Now remember the show is tomorrow night I hope you two are ready."

"Yes, we are very ready." Rameses said staring at Xena, who purposely started another conversation with Gabrielle. He made her get butterflies in the pit of her stomach and blush when he stared at her with more than lust. They had already kissed a few times, and it had been like the elysian fields to her.

"Good." Cyrene said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Wow Xena, your mother went all out on your dress." Gabrielle lied to her it looked like a plain dress with sparkily jewels boarding it.

"Wow you too." Xena said knowing there was more to her dress. Xena was in a long, sleeveless, maroon dress with rhinestones boarding it. She had on lovely pieces of jewelry that looked like they could be on a better dress like Gabrielle's dress. Xena's dress was good for waltzing, what everyone didn't know about Xena's dress though was that the dress turned into a dramatic, yet simple, dress. It was a modern tango classic. Bare back with spaghetti straps dips low to just above the waist with a shaped godet fishtail back hem. The hem fell approximately 22" in front and approximately 36" in back, from natural waist. The dress also had a more intricate design with real diamonds on them. She had on open toed dark red tango shoes, and they were hand made. It'd taken her mother and the shoe maker since she had sent for Xena to make them correctly. They were very flexible too for heels her feet weren't even hurting yet.

"Are your parents here?"

"Oh yea, they just told me good luck." said Gabrielle.

"Good, I can't wait to see you and William perform. He's a very good dancer, he was my partner back when my mother forced me to take dance lessons." Xena had disgusted look her face.

"I don't know why you hate dancing so much, your so good at it." Gabrielle said.

"I don't hate it, I just get shy when I have to perform." Xena admited.

"Poor thing, but just remember your a warrior and that means you've face much worse." Gabrielle said.

"Yea, that's true." Xena said.

"Oh hey can I let you in on a secret?" Gabrielle asked.

"Gabrielle you already know you can trust me with anything." Xena said.

"Well Rameses is going to ask me to marry him, isn't that great?" Gabrielle asked. Xena was silent for a moment the thought of Rameses and Gabrielle together broke her heart. Rameses and herself had a connection. She knew love when she saw it and when she felt it. She had saw it in Ulysses eyes now she saw it Rameses except this time there was no wife to keep him away. Rameses was a free man just waiting for her. Now she couldn't believe Gabrielle had been mislead to believe this. Rameses hated blonds. He liked girls of his own race and greek dark haired girls like herself. He'd told her so, and in fact he said that he liked her, which had prompted the kisses.

"No, he's not." Xena said.

"Yes, he is I've seen the way he looks at me. He's just shy and turns away when you look." Gabrielle said.

"Gabrielle he's not going to ask you to marry him." Xena said.

"Yes, he is." Gabrielle said.

"No, as your friend I have to tell you that your not his type." Xena said.

"How would you know?" Gabrielle asked angry.

"We've been dancing partners for the last week and half. We've talked while taking a break and he doesn't like blonds."

"Your lying."

"Would I lie to you about this?" Xena asked.

"If you liked him."

"Ok, so I like him, but I am not lying to you." Xena looked her straight in the face.

"Xena, you are so full of it you don't want me to be happy."

"Gabrielle, that is not true, I would be thrilled if he was actually going to ask, but he's not; there's not much you or I or anyone can do about it."

"Gabrielle we're on in one minute lets go, we're up first." William said pulling her along before she could answer.

"Your dress is beautiful." Rameses said.

"Thank you." Xena said."It sucks we have to waltz, the tango has so much more energy." They had been informed that they would have to complete a waltz, if they were to even beable to perform their tango. It was good that they had practiced the waltz twice just incase something happen and one of them couldn't pull off the tango. They would waltz and pose in the starting position of the dance they would perform. If they could continue on to their music would play once to signal they would go on, and than the lights. After the lights the music would come on again and they would begin. A man came up that they would perform the tango only if they made it to the final two everyone was doing the mumbo after the waltz. This infuriated all the contestants as well as Gabrielle and William who were pushed out on stage.

"Come on lets go watch your friend." Xena took his arm and they walked to the side stage.

"She's ok." Xena commented. Gabrielle's waltz was not the best.

"Yes, and you should know I did not ever plan on asking her to marry me or be with me intimately in any way." Rameses said.

"Oh you heard us." Xena said.

"Yes, she was quite loud." Xena nodded knowing they probably heard Gabrielle in the audience.

"I love you." Rameses whispered into her ear as the couple from Eion finished. Xena and Rameses were the last to go on before the final two were chosen. Ther

"I love you too." Xena whispered back before she could stop herself. They barely knew each other how could they love one another. Before she knew it Rameses was walking her out onto the stage.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Leave a review please, I need positive feedback about my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Xena and Rameses will now be performing the waltz." said an announcer. There were a lot of cheers as they got into position and mumurs about her dress being plain unlike the others, but she knew that they would all go crazy when she did the tango. The _Carnival_ was played and they danced. It gave the audience a sense of their grace. They ended in a pose for the mumbo. The song _Mumbo number five_ started and cheers arose from Amphipolis as they were eliminated. They performed a successful mumbo.

"Now our six contestants will take the stage." said the announcer. They cheered as each one of them took the stage. They waited nervously for the judges to choose. They were judges from Pelias who were neutral.

"Ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for." said the announcer."Our finalist from Eion is Carpus and Kyniska with a perfect score of eighty for both dances!" Kyniska nearly fainted.

"Their fellow Eionians scores will now be added to their own. That gives them a total of two hundred and five points." The crowd from Eion cheered happily.

"Last, but not least our final contestants from Amphipolis will be Rameses and Xena with a total of seventy-six points, but add that to the other contestants score from Amphipolis and they have two hundred and twenty points!" the announcer was obviously from Amphipolis as a loud cheer came along with some boos. Cyrene sat proudly in front next to Gabrielle's parents and sister Lila. Rameses and Xena high fived each other and bowed to the crowd before leaving the stage.

"You were brillant out there, Xena." Gabrielle said.

"Thanks, but so were you." Xena said."I was kind of hoping it'd be you going out there again not me."

"No, I think I embaressed myself enough when I fell that's why we got low marks for Grace." Gabrielle said.

"Oh yea that was a nasty fall wasn't it." Gabrielle nodded.

"Well you better change." Gabrielle said."I'll be out in the audience."

"Ok." Xena said. They had a five minute break to stretch and get ready. Rameses changed his clothes, but not Xena. She didn't need too.

"I hope there is surpise, because that dress got us marked down. Very well made, but to plain for the judges tastes." Rameses said.

"Yea, I know, but trust me this time we're getting full marks on everything."

"If you say so." Rameses said. Soon Carpus and Kyniska were dancing the cha cha. They were given eighty points a perfect score. Shooting them into first place at a score of two hundred and eighty-five. If Xena and Rameses got a perfect score that would give them three hundred points even, and make them the winner. Carpus and Kyniska walked back stage and laughed at Xena's dress. She said nothing knowing how stupid they'd feel when it was all over. They were announced and the lights were shut off. They heard a lot of muttering when the lights came back on showing Xena in the same dress.

The only difference was her hair, which gave her a more sexy and mysterious look that made them want her. Rameses had on a more loose shirt that showed off his well toned muscles, and his pants were so tight didn't think she could stand this close to him any longer. They played the song Xena had come across in her travels as a pirate. It was called _Mondo Bongo _it was so beautiful and seductive that Xena knew after tonight things would definately be different between her and Rameses, because dance was about to become their entire lives for a moment. The song was slow and exzotic, everyone could swear the air became dry and sultry with sweat from people's bodies. If anyone was watching the building they saw steam rising out of the two open windows in the whole place. Everyone could not take their eyes off of her and gasped when she took off her skirt and things got even more hot and sexy on stage. Guys were going crazy in their seats trying not to jump on stage. When it was all over everyone felt like they'd just done something that felt terribly good. Several people ran out before the judging was even started. It took a moment before anyone said anything. Carpus and Kyniska brought everyone down from heaven.

"Perfect score." the announcer muttered. Everyone clapped, and stood slowly in a haze. Sweet dreams claimed everyone that night, and the half the morning. Only that afternoon did everyone celebrate Amphipolis winning the contest. Xena and Rameses donated the money to the orphanage. They talked a lot deciding on their relationship. Rameses was called home and made plans to meet Xena in Alexandria. They would than travel to his home village, and meet his family.

"He is so hot." Xena said to Cyrene as they waved him off.

"Girl, I know if I wasn't with the blacksmith you would have never got a shot with him." Cyrene said.

"I still would have tried." Xena said honestly.

"Xena, I'm going back to Potedaia with my family, I'm going to stay there for a few weeks, I'll catch up with you when I'm done."said Gabrielle a week later.

"Um...ok see you in a few weeks than." said Xena confused and Gabrielle looked upset.

"Did she seem upset to you?" Cyrene asked.

"Yea, alittle." Xena said. She ran to catch up to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle!" Gabrielle stopped and turned. She motioned for her family to continue on.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Are you upset?" Xena asked.

"Xena, what do you think?" Gabrielle asked.

"I think you are I just wanted you to confirm it."

"Well than yes, yes I am upset." Gabrielle said.

"Why?" Xena asked.

"Xena, you knew I love Rameses and you slept with him anyway." Gabrielle said.

"What are you talking about, we never slept together, he refuses to do so with any girl until he get married." Xena said. Gabrielle sighed.

"You know what slept with him or not you knew I wanted him and you cockblocked, not only did you cockblock you made him love you, you stole him from me." Gabrielle said. Xena frowned and sighed.

"Gabrielle, to be honest with you Ramases and I have been together since the first day we met, and I didn't know until you told me at the show, I didn't mean for you to get hurt and had I known in the beginning I would have let you have him." Xena lied.

"Even worse, everyone else has noticed how smitten I am with him, but you." Gabrielle said.

"Only because I really really like him too. I feel a kind of love I haven't felt since Hercules and I broke up."

"Oh don't remind me that he stole Iolaus away from me." said Gabrielle. They both frowned at the memory.

"Look, I'm your friend, and when we go to Alexandria I'll break it off with him, no man is worth our friendship." Xena said.

"Why don't you just write him?" Gabrielle asked.

"Because you and I both know he deserves to hear in person why I'm breaking up with him, not some note or letter." Xena said.

"Your right, and I'll see you in a few weeks still I need time to heal." Gabrielle said. Xena nodded and they hugged.

"See you in a few weeks." said Xena. Gabrielle hurried to catch up with her family and Xena went back to inn to help her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You look like crap." Cyrene said.

"I feel like it." Xena retorted.

"Yea, well you wouldn't feel this way if you hadn't of slept with Rameses." Cyrene said.

"We never slept together." Xena said."I think we worked more magic than we realized on stage."

"Huh, what do you know, dancing is a way of life." Cyrene said.

"Ya think." Xena said putting her head in her arms.

"Well are you going to marry him?" Cyrene asked. Xena shook her head no.

"I promised Gabrielle I'd break up with him, our friendship isn't worth him."

"Your just saying that, but that's good, good friends are hard to come by." said Cyrene.

"Yea." Xena said."I'm going to go see the local midwife to be sure though." Cyrene nodded as she left out. The midwife confirmed her pregnancy. The weeks passed as she got a letter from Gabrielle telling her that her father was sick and she'd simply wait until Xena got back from Alexandria before she traveled again. Xena sent her condolenses and some remedies for Gabrielle's father.

"See you next visit mother."

"Alright, dear be careful." Cyrene said.

"Don't worry mother I'll be avoiding all the fights I can until the baby is born, your grandchild will be safe." Xena replied. Cyrene smiled.

"Good, here I packed you some food." Cyrene said handing her a sack.

"Thank you Mother, love you, see you soon." Xena said. She left after a kiss to her cheek. She rode carefully so as not to dislodge her baby. She was so happy to be having her baby, it was a different kind of love to love a child. Only problem was my baby might not have a father yet again. I sighed and put a hand on my stomach.

"Don't worry baby I'll do everything in my power to make him stick by you even I can't stick by him to keep my friendship with Gabrielle." Xena said. She took a ship down to Alexandria, which was faster than by land. She got terrible morning sickness on the boat, but the sooner she got there the sooner she could leave. Finally she arrived in Alexandria on scedule, but Rameses wasn't there. Xena didn't think anything of it, he'd probably gone to get a drink. She asked around, but nobody had seen him, so she found the closest tavern. He wasn't there and in fact no one had seen a man of his description.

"Maybe he's a day late, I'll come back tomorrow." Xena said to herself. In the mean time she went to visit with her dear friend Queen Cleopatra, who was thrilled at the news of her pregnancy.

"How far along are you?" Cleopatra asked.

"Three months." Xena said.

"Whose the father?" Cleopatra asked. Xena proceed to inform Cleopatra about Rameses.

"But Gabrielle loves him too and I can't let him come between us even if I have feelings for him." Xena said.

"Hmm...if you ask me he already got between you." Cleopatra said indicating her stomach with the strawberry in her hand.

"How little you know about dance." Xena said as she began to describe that night.

"A baby came from a dance." Cleopatra said sceptically.

"You don't understand it was like sex without actually having sex, I can not possibly describe how I felt or anybody else after the dance ended. It was like you could almost feel unfulfilled, but when you went to sleep that night you knew you'd been given more than your fair share."

"Perhaps." Cleopatra said. Xena ate a grape. The next day she checked the docks again. She was there very early, and when he didn't come she searched all around Alexandria with the help of two of Cleopatra's guards.

"Oh miss I know the guy your looking for." said a tavern keeper when they stopped for lunch.

"You do, where did you last see him?" Xena inquired.

"Well about a couple of weeks ago he arrived here alone and all he could talk about was this dark hair beauty he was going to take to meet his family when she arrived. I suppose you meet her description, but not to long ago I'd say she beat you here by two weeks at least, a blond comes up tells him that I guess you were breaking up with him. Never seen a guy so heart broken over a girl in my life; anyway ever since than she's been seducing him in his sarrow, poor guy's to sad to do anything about it." Xena was hurt by Gabrielle's trechery.

"What room?" Xena asked.

"Just go down the hall and its the third door on your right." He said. Xena nodded and was followed upstairs by the guards. She busted in on Gabrielle and trying to get Rameses into bed.

"Well Gabrielle I'm hurt you would do such a thing." Xena said calmly.

"Xena, he was mine to begin with." said Gabrielle.

"Why don't you want me anymore?" was all Rameses could ask.

"Look Rameses I want you, but I was going to break it off for Gabrielle and I's friendship, but apparently it means nothing to her, so I don't want to break it off with you and I would love to still meet your family." Xena said.Rameses brightened up.

"Honest to gods?" Rameses asked. Xena nodded. He got his things and left with her. On the way to the palace he was thrilled that he would be a father soon, and never once questioned how it happened. Gabrielle did however when she followed them out of the room.

"You lied to me Xena." Gabrielle said.

"No, I didn't, I told you we did not sleep together and that was the truth."

"Explain to me how you got pregnant." Gabrielle said.

"Like I said Gabrielle dancing is a way of life, and things happen when you devote your entire self to the dance, you would know that if you weren't under the pretense that your pure and good."

"Excuse you Xena, but I'm not under..." Gabrielle started.

"Oh but you are, you preach love and peace yet you do me the ultimate betrayal." Xena said.

"You were going to break up with him anyway." Gabrielle said.

"For our friendship, it doesn't work that way, if I break up with him you stay away from him, your just a back stabbing female for trying what you did, and you deserve the ultimate punishment." Gabrielle frowned.

"And what's that Xena are you going to kill me?" Gabrielle asked.

"No worse, I'm going to tell the Amazons."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Xena delayed her trip to see Rameses family. She took Gabrielle in chains to their Amazon tribe. They were all shocked and surprised to see their princess in chains. When she told the sentries that Gabrielle had broken Amazon law, and that Xena herself was envoking her power as Queen since she had beat Melosa they escorted her to the village. They said nothing about her pregnancy. It was Amazon mating season, and many Amazons were pregnant. She had broken no law.

"My fellow Amazons it hurts me to have to tell you that your Princess has broken and old and sacred law that is the first to be taught to you from a child. She has commited the ultimate betrayal to me with the man of my choice after I said I'd get rid of him for her." The Amazons were shocked. The ones that got really emotional when they were pregnant nearly fainted and others cried. Queen Melosa stood up anger and sadness.

"It seems Terris picked wrong when she gave you her rite of caste." Melosa said."You are no longer welcome in my house." Gabrielle was stripped of all her Amazon things and given those of a Amazon not of royal blood. She spent three days in the stocks and was humiliated beyond Xena's belief. She would have been killed, but Xena and Ephiny said she needed to live with herself, so they kicked her out of the tribe and escorted her back to Potedaia.

"Mine if I tag along?" Ephiny asked.

"Not at all." Xena said.

"Good, because Queen Melosa thought I could go meet some Amazons down in Africa." Ephiny said.

"That's fine." Xena said."I could use the company of a good friend."

"Yea same here." Ephiny said.

"What about Xenon?"

"His grandfather took him to Gual, they won't be back until long after we return from Africa." Ephiny replied. Xena nodded and they prepared to go.

"I can't believe she did that to you." They were on a boat to Alexandria.

"Same here, and the worse part is she thinks she loves him, and he loves her."

"Does he?"

"Ephiny, I got pregnant after a night of dancing with him, and nothing more who do you think he loves?"

"You."

"That's what I tried to tell her, she's not his type, he hates blonds in a sexual way."

"She's delusional, I can understand her being down what after Callisto killing Perdicus, and than Iolaus turning out to be gay. Sorry about Hercules for you as well."

"Yea, but I think she wants to feel love again so bad and get it returned that she's pretending her lust is love." said Xena.

"That or she never learned to tell the difference." Ephiny replied. Xena nodded her agreement. Soon they arrived in Africa and Rameses was there to meet them. He greeted them and liked Ephiny much better than Gabrielle. They traveled far, and met some Amazons along the way. Their village happened to be a mile or two from Rameses village.

"I'll see you later." Ephiny said. Xena nodded and went with Rameses. His mother Baako greeted them at the gate to his father's home.

"Mother." Rameses said.

"My son." She said. Xena hoped off Argo carefully not waiting for his help. She walked to his side and shook hands with Baako who didn't seem to like her.

"Mother this is the woman of my dreams except lighter and with blue eyes, this is Xena, Xena this is my mother Baako."

"Xena such a manly name." Baako said.

" You have a very beautiful name." Xena said.

"Hmmm...tell me child did your mother name you, Xena?" Baako asked.

"Yes, she did." Xena said.

"What is your full name?" Baako asked.

"Xena Selene." Xena said.

"Than from now on you are Selene." Baako said.

"If you prefer to call me Selene, it makes me no difference." Xena said shrugging. Baako would be the first person besides her father to ever call her Selene. Xena wasn't sure anyone knew her middled name was Selene besides Cleopatra and her Mother.

"Whose this?" Rameses father walked out of his hut, which was in front.

"Father this Xena, the woman of my dreams, Xena this is Father, and we all call him that." Rameses said.

"Nice too meet you sir." Xena said clasping forearms with him. She gave him her strongest grip, so he would not under estimate her.

"HA!" He said,"I see you already got her knocked up or is that from some bastard she slept with before you."

"Its my child, and this child was created through dance, he is a miracle child."

"She." Xena corrected.

"Girls are completely useless." Father replied to her.

"If girls were useless you wouldn't eat every night." Xena said with a smile. Baako smiled too no one ever stood up to her husband like this.

"Come on you need to get off your feet after a long journey such as this one." Baako said ushering her in before she could protest. She sat her down and served her dinner long before she had her daughter take supper into Rameses and his father.

"Yams are good." Xena said.

"Very." Baako said. Baako talked and learned about Xena.

"Women shouldn't be warriors." Baako said.

"Well I am and they are." Xena said with a tone that said she would not argue with her. Baako was a little taken aback only use to hearing that tone used in a man's voice.

"Your a girl who knows what she wants." Baako said.

"I know some, but not all." Xena said.

"I'll plan the wedding and we'll have it in a few days." said Baako.

"No, Rameses and I haven't discussed marriage." Xena said.

"But your pregnant you must get married." They argued long after dinner was over. Xena stayed in his mother's hut. The next morning she met his three younger siblings and all were girls who were of age to marry, except the five year old. He had three older brothers who had moved out and had four wives and children of their own. His father had three wives including his mother. She met the other two wives, who hated her. She was obviously a rare beauty and they envied Baako for having a potental beautiful daughter-in-law, but they were happy because she liked doing what they referred to as guy things. That was sure to turn the men off and make others hate her. Baako would feel the shame and so would his father. Unfortunately in their case Xena had won over the father with war stories, and the mother with song when she was playing with his little sister. His other two sisters liked her from her tales about other places around the world. The village liked her and thought she should be honored to marry Rameses. Soon she introduced Ephiny to his family and she in turn introduced her to the Amazons, who accepted her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's note: Please review so far, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Are you sure you can't come with me back to Amphipolis?" Xena asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rameses said."My father needs help with the crops this year and my brothers have there own."

"Alright, the baby and I will see you next fall I hope than."

"Yes, I will set out for Amphipolis as soon as the Harvest is done."

"Well write me before you set off, so I know." Xena said.

"I would if I could write." said Rameses.

"Oh right, well draw a circle to represent the harvest moon and than a stick figure, than I'll know its you."

"Ok, but how do you draw that?"

"Yea, you know what just come when you can." Xena said.

"Yea, I think that is a good idea." Rameses said. Ephiny and Xena set off for Greece. They stopped in Cornith to visit Hercules and heard about the rumors that had been spread about Xena's pregnancy. Some people thought the baby a phophet or something. She found herself assuring people at every village along the way that the baby was normal. She left Ephiny at the Amazon village and continued on to Amphipolis helping people along the way.

"Ok baby I'm stopping." Xena said rubbing her stomach. She found a clearing and set up a proper camp. She hunted and ate. After that she gave Argo a good brushing and went to sleep. She was awoken in the middle of the night by a searing pain in her lower back.

"Ow." Xena said. It felt like a contraction, but she was only seven months along. She kept a mental note on how far apart the pains were. Soon they were only five minutes as she prepared to give birth early. She sat up against a tree. When it was time she pushed. She pushed all night and when the sun was just peeking over the tree tops the baby was born. Xena cleaned off its premature body, and cut the umbilicol cord. She tied it off, and kissed her baby's forehead as it cried. Once she had settled it and got it to nurse did she check the sex. It was a baby girl just like she thought.

"Your grandmother is going to be thrilled when she sees you in my arms, and your daddy will be too when he sees you in the fall." Xena said. The baby suckled contently as she ran a fist through her black locks of hair. Her skin was very light, but Xena could see she would darken to a skin tone closer to Rameses. She rested there for a week with her daughter before she deemed herself and her baby healthy enough to travel.

"Let's see how do you like the name Acacia." The baby made a face and Xena laughed. It was good to see her responsive being she'd been born early and had a difficult birth to top it off.

"Ok, which one Lexie or Kallie?" Xena asked. She just stared at her.

" One yawn for yes, and a cry for no." Xena said. She shifted her daughter into a more comfortable position.

"Now Kallie?" Xena asked. She yawned and Xena smiled."I was hoping you'd go for that." From than on the baby was named Kallie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Xena you had the baby?" Cyrene asked surpised when she arrived.

"Yea, she came earlier than expected, but we're both fine." Cyrene didn't seemed to hear her as she immediately became a mother hen. She had them both in bed before Xena had time to put up a proper defense.

"Oh what's her name?" Cyrene asked holding her granddaughter as she watched her daughter eat the very large meal she prepared for her. Xena didn't think she'd be able to finish it.

"Kallie."

"Where's Rameses?" Cyrene asked.

"Helping his father bring in the harvest, he'll be surpised when he gets here." Xena said.

"Why not write to him?" Cyrene asked.

"He doesn't know how to read Greek." Xena said sadly.

"Damn it I knew there was something I forgot to do." Cyrene said.

"You mean you made him over." Xena said not all that surpised. Cyrene grinned at her.

"My best work yet aside from the whole not being able to read thing." said Cyrene.

"Yea, it was your best work, I actually took the bait this time."

"And you didn't let go after a week." Cyrene said.

"True, she's proof we have chemistry thought its worth sticking it out." Xena said.

"Still what happen with Gabrielle?" Cyrene asked. Xena proceeded to inform her of Gabrielle's betrayal.

"She would do that even after she said you would break up with him for her?" Cyrene asked.

"Yes, and I have never been more shocked and hurt by a ex-friend in my life." Xena said.

"Well I hope you didn't kill her." said Cyrene.

"No, I took her to the amazons, they took away her title and kicked her out of the tribe as far as they were concerned she may as well have been betraying them. She did two things an amazon must never do."

"One's got to be betray your fellow amazon sister or friend, so what's the second."

"Let a man ruin your sisterhood bond or your friendship." Xena said. Cyrene shook her head.

"What could have possibly possesed that sweet girl?" Cyrene said as she put Kallie in her crib.

"I don't know Ephiny and I were thinking that after Perdicus was killed she wanted so bad to feel love again and be loved by a man that the first cute one she lusted after she mistake it for love." Xena said,"Another theory is that she never actually learned the difference between love and lust."

"Could be both." Cyrene said. Xena nodded. They talked long into the night before Cyrene insisted she needed her rest.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five months passed quickly enough and Kallie grew even more beautiful. Xena loved her more than she ever knew and as a belated birthday gift the amazons made her an honary sister amazon. Xena and Cyrene didn't see or hear from Gabrielle. No body did, but rumor had it she was still in Potedaia with her family who were just happy to have her home. One day Gabrielle showed up in Amphipolis and tried to make amends with Xena, and Xena only forgave her because she had total trust in Rameses. Not to mention Gabrielle had been her bestfriend and she deserved another chance. Everything seemed great and back to normal.

"Look Kallie here comes daddy." Xena said. They were off aways on a hill a top Argo. Xena had taking her out for a relaxing ride. Kallie had a natural smile on her face as they watched him enter the village.

"I think its time we went back to the tavern." Xena said taking careful hold of her as they trotted back to the village. When they arrived there was a crowd around. Xena stabled her horse and carried Kallie in still playing with her. The sight she was greeted by was not what she expected as she shielded Kallie from the sight of a dead Rameses. She watched as Gabrielle plunged the dagger into her stomach.

"Now we can be together in death." Gabrielle said to Xena. Kallie sensing her mother's discomfort started to cry as women just walking in screamed. Xena was stunned at the sight before her.

"Gabrielle I thought you understood and you were ok." Xena said.

"No, he loves me and this is the only way we can be together." Gabrielle said.

"Its staring me right in the face and I still can't believe you would be so delusional as to deprieve a child of her father." Xena said as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She left out of the tavern as Gabrielle died. When she was far enough away from the eyes of the villagers she merely held Kallie and cried.

"Damn it Gabrielle why did you have to do this to her?" Xena asked outloud as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. It was suppose to be different this time around. She was going to raise Kallie with Rameses by her side and Kallie would have the best of everything. Xena had practically planned out their lives together and now Gabrielle had ruined it. Xena knew what it was like to be daddy's little girl and she wanted that happiness for Kallie, but she also knew how it felt to not have a father and that is something she never wanted for Kallie.

"Don't worry Kallie I'll make it up to you as best I can." Xena said wiping away her tears for Kallie she could save her grieving until she was safely on her own in the world.

The End


End file.
